


I Wanna Dance On Your Body The Way I Shake It On Stage

by SenI



Category: Actor RPF, Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Funny, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hemsworth’s lovely dancing display on The View, he wants Evans to show him his tap dancing skills. Dancing inevitably turns into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Dance On Your Body The Way I Shake It On Stage

“So, uh, those were some nice moves.” Evans had blurted out halfway back to their car.  
  
“Oh don’t _you_ start up with that shite again, I had to get it from you and everyone in there!” The Aussie had quickly retorted to Chris’ snide remark.  
  
Evans strode up beside him in a quick step, close enough to sling his arms around the broad shoulders of his cast mate. “Hey I was being serious. You’re really good!” Even through the sincerity, Chris couldn’t hide the cheeky smile and soft laugh of berating his friend. Hemsworth could see the true admiration in the other’s eyes and smiled in return at this back and forth banter and taking the piss out of one another they’d become accustomed to as they grew closer through shooting and the barrage of interviews the two had to endure together.  
  
The last one they were currently walking away from the studio of towards their car was The View, where everyone got a quite lengthy display of Chris Hemsworth’s dancing abilities on his short lived stint in Australia’s Dancing With The Stars. Though it mortified him to know he’d never live that embarrassment down no matter how uncanny his resemblance to a God he was (and Evans was sure to point that out at every opportunity), he took it in stride and laughed it off like the good sport he was.  
  
“I’m surprised no one’s dug up any tap dancing footage of you, or made you put on a little show. Now that I’d like to see!” Hemsworth finished off with a smirk as they got into the car.  
  
“Would you now?” Chris’ trademark eyebrow raise had the Aussie gulping and momentarily losing his train of thought. Here he thought he had the one up on Evans, but the Boston native was as quick witted and savvy as his blonde counterpart; a trait Hemsworth had very much grown to like and admire in more ways than one. “Well perhaps I could give you a private showing?”  
  
Hemsworth smirked with a lidded gaze. “Why Mr. Evans, are you propositioning me?” The two of them giggled.  
  
“No, no. I just thought I could teach you some moves you haven’t learned yet. Since we obviously need to work on your dancing career.”  
  
“Avengers Musical can’t wait forever.” Hemsworth finished, putting Evans in a fit of laughter at their previous concept. Still, the idea intrigued him. Having Chris, fit-as-fuck Chris, showing him his tap dancing prowess he’s only shown to a handful of other people, knowing it was one of his semi well kept secrets; this could be interesting.

  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
“Well that’s not very sexy.”  
  
“I _told_ you it wasn’t!” Evans let out exasperated.  
  
They had driven to the rented flat they shared for the purposes of shooting the movie. The open space and walk-down living room had lovely hardwood floors, perfect for dancing. Everyone else had been out; parties, interviews, dinners, the likes. They had the place to themselves.  
  
Hemsworth insisted Chris show him “his moves” as he put it, which Evans gave a hearty laugh at and told him to stand back and not snigger. The Aussie leaned back against the bar as Chris put on an old record. He psyched himself up and when the jazz tune “In The Mood” started playing, Chris picked up the beat beautifully.  
  
Hemsworth informed him he wanted a sultry show, to which Evans just scoffed and opined him tap wasn’t a very lascivious dance. “I bet you could make it sexy.” He said with those lidded eyes again, which the Boston native could swear hid a hint of lust or hunger in them.  
  
Chris blushed and added a, “Yeah, well, we’ll see. Just stand over there.” Not too committedly. The Aussie was very glad to just stand and watch Chris lose himself in his dancing. He told him he didn’t have the proper shoes and certainly wasn’t going to fly out his tap shoes for the sake of this, so he’d just have to do in a pair of dress loafers. Hemsworth was fine with this, so long as Evans was actually going to dance for him and not give him some half-assed scoot around the floor, but boy did he deliver. His brush steps, his double ball change, his shuffle, his glides, his kicks, everything was mesmerizing. The blonde didn’t understand half of what he was seeing, but it didn’t matter. Seeing Chris in his element, apart from acting, was a thing of beauty.  
  
When the song ended and the witty banter had been exchanged once again, Hemsworth could see the flush on Evans’ cheeks and down his neck, disappearing just below the low v neck t-shirt. He decided it was his turn, as did Chris.  
  
“Well why don’t you show me some of those sexy hip moves I know you can do, since my footwork doesn’t quite fit the bill for you.” Chris had laughed while grabbing a bottle of water.  
  
The Aussie was already on his way over to the record player. “Well since you’re so keen on my ‘sensual hips’, I’ll show you something.”  
  
“Oh not the Beetlejuice song!” Evans laughed, walking back with his bottle. He stopped dead in his tracks when “Cheek To Cheek” started playing. Looking at Hemsworth, a flush came over his face and he immediately gulped and looked down at the floor. “That’s, uh….that’s not a very sexy song.” He tried to cover for his shyness with a soft, reluctant giggle.  
  
The Aussie had the most shit eating grin on his face, if Evans didn’t admire that face so much he might’ve smacked it right off him. “Well you’re dancing reminded me of a young Fred Astaire, I thought this song would be appropriate.”  
  
Chris walked slowly forward, occasionally looking at his feet. “Yeah but I thought we were-“  
  
“Just come here.” The Aussie beckoned with his hand out toward Chris. The blush gave way to a meek smile as Chris took the other’s hand. Hemsworth pulled him into a soft embrace and slowly lifted their joined hands. They started moving when Hemsworth’s hand slid around the Bostonian’s waist causing an adorable squeak out of the slightly older man, which in turn caused him to move closer and grab onto the Aussie’s shoulder. Hemsworth smiled down at Evans, who was still blushing. “You _are_ a good dancer.”  
  
“Yeah who taught you how to waltz?” Evans barked back at the taller man with sincere curiosity.  
  
“Well on Dancing With The Stars you have to learn at bit of everything.”  
  
“Does that mean I get a show of your lap dancing skills?” Once again Chris’ brain hadn’t caught up to his mouth and he immediately looked up at the Aussie with sheer terror, only to see that incredulous, beautiful, toothy grin and those hungry eyes looking back at him.  
  
Hemsworth slowed their dance even more, until they were nearly just standing still pressed up against one another. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before speaking. “I recon I never did show you my sexy hips personally. Maybe a lap dance would be the best way to give you a… **grasp** of my talent first hand.” He smirked again as those lips and lidded eyes closed in on Evans.  
  
“I didn’t mean-“ Anything Chris was about to say was swallowed by the Aussie’s mouth as he slid his hand tighter around Evans’ waist. Chris’ eyes grew wide but his hand moved up along Hemsworth’s broad shoulder up to his neck. His fingers played there for a moment as his eyes finally closed and he relaxed into the kiss. That hand then continued up to the back of the Aussie’s head, tangling his fingers in the soft, blonde tresses and pressing his head softly closer to his own in a hunger he only just realized his own body emulated.  
  
Their joined hands unclasped and each found another body part to touch and worship. Chris’ hand followed his other and moved up Hemsworth’s strong arm to his shoulder and neck, placing both hands on the sides of his face. One hand periodically moving back to stroke through his long, flaxen hair. The Aussie’s hands roamed around Evans’ fit waist, one hand smoothing upwards to caress his taught chest and stomach. He must have hit something right as Chris moaned into his mouth.  
  
“You like that?” Hemsworth pulled back to smugly say.  
  
“I like all of it.” Chris was breathless; his lips kiss-red, face flushed, and eyes piercing blue. The Aussie chuckled and dove back in for another kiss when Evans pulled back. “I just…”  
  
“…Too fast?” Hemsworth let him contemplate for a minute.  
  
“No it’s just I…I dunno…” Chris’ hands had slid down the Aussie’s strong, muscular arms, “I’ve just never…” following back up to his chest and the light, cotton, button-down shirt he was wearing, “I’m not really sure…” he could see the play of muscles behind that golden skin, see the slight sweat droplets slide down his neck to his collar bone, see his nipples perk at the excitement Chris knew he was the one giving him, “…Fuck it.” Evans dove at him so fast, Hemsworth could barely keep them from crashing to the floor. Neither one minded, however, as they were right back to it.  
  
Chris started unbuttoning the Aussie’s shirt so fast he was sure he’d ripped something in the process. Hemsworth didn’t care in the least, he was so turned on and couldn’t get back to Evans’ mouth fast enough. The heated, messy kiss didn’t last very long before Chris was busy attacking his neck, moving downward toward his sweat slicked collar bone and chest. Hemsworth’s hands were running through Chris’ short hair and grabbing his head and anything else he could touch in a desperate attempt to get some leverage. By the time Evans’ gorgeous mouth was biting at his nipples and his strong hands were running down his stomach and sides he was close to his undoing.  
  
“Chris…Chris, bloody hell.”  
  
“What?” Chris brought his face up momentarily to look the Aussie in the eyes for any complaints or discomfort. The sight he saw was wide, blown lust and a breathless, heaving blonde God beneath him. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for reducing the usually well-spoken Australian to a blissful mess.  
  
“Nothing, just….where the hell did you learn all that?”  
  
Chris gave a nonchalant shrug. “Guess it pays to have a gay brother.” Hemsworth recognized that shit eating grin. “But you haven’t seen anything yet.”  
  
“I’d just like to level the playing field is all.” The Aussie sat up a bit, pushing Chris up with him so he could lift the others’ shirt over his head. He put his hand on Evans’ chest to keep him still for a moment so he could just look. His eyes roamed over the tight muscled planes of his chest, the sparse, fair hair accentuating every groove and curve, leading down the amazingly chiselled abs and happy trail that made Hemsworth’s mouth water. “Gorgeous” he whispered, though audibly enough for Evans to hear and blush at.  
  
“If we’re done ogling…” Chris dove back to devour Hemsworth’s mouth once more. His hands continued their exploration of the Aussie’s lower extremities, undoing his belt and trousers while distracting him with his sinful mouth. He reached inside to grab his length, causing a growling moan from the man below him. Chris pulled out the already hardened cock and gave it a few tugs while licking his lips. Hemsworth nearly lost it at that very sight. “Is it okay if I…?”  
  
“Yes, yes, blimey yes!” The Aussie all but yelled at Evans’ adorably coy plea. The Boston boy wasted no time dropping his mouth down to the beautiful, glistening cock in front of him, made all the more glistening by Chris’ wet, sloppy lick up and down the length. He teased the Aussie for a bit, licking underneath and then up to the head, swirling around like a lewd lollipop, loving the sounds coming from below him. A litany of curse words Chris was sure only native to Australia, mixed in with pleas and loving affirmations of his name and how amazing he was.  
  
He decided it cruel to keep the man waiting any longer, since his own libido was doing a number on himself as well, and finally took the length all the way down, sucking for all he was worth (he’d have to tell Scott that uncomfortable discussion on how to deep throat actually came in handy). Hemsworth came with a primal groan, grabbing onto Evans’ neck and leaving scratch marks there.  
  
Chris finally popped his head up with a satisfied look on his face, giving his sumptuous mouth another filthy lick. Hemsworth promptly launched himself up on his elbows and brought Chris’ face to his in a bruising kiss. Evans tried to pull back but their strength was equally matched. After he pulled away, the Aussie had his own look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
“I didn’t think you’d…I mean most people don’t wanna…kiss after…” Evans was once again silenced by Hemsworth’s mouth, obviously not caring where his had been previously, and now only spurred on by the immense arousal he felt for the man still currently in his lap, and said man’s arousal in his own.  
  
Hemsworth pulled Evans tighter to him, making the older man lean up slightly on his knees. His hard cock still trapped tight in his jeans, rutting against the Aussie as they kissed heatedly. He slid his hands down Chris’ sides to the front of his jeans, unbuttoning and pushing his hand inside.  
  
“Ugh, Chris….I’m so…” Evans breathed against Hemsworth’s mouth as he grabbed the aching length and started a torturous rhythm. It didn’t take long before Chris was spilling his warmth into the Aussie’s hand. Hemsworth kissed him through it and rubbed his back as he slid down his body, resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
Hemsworth shimmied his hand out of Evans’ pants and brought it up between them. “Oh, I’ll get something to-“ He took a quick lick of his hand before Chris could finish his sentence, then started laughing at the look on his face. “...Okay seriously...that’s probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Well then you’ve never seen _you_ in your star-spangled tights.” Hemsworth defended.  
  
Evans started to stretch. “No I don’t often ogle myself, Chris.” He tried to stand but his knees were still weak and he stumbled a bit, Hemsworth catching him conveniently. “You…on the other hand…”  
  
The Aussie just smiled and held him close. “Going to be doing a bit more ogling of me I recon?”  
  
“Ooh you bet! Especially during that lap dance.” Chris gave him that smirk and cheeky eyebrow raise while they dressed and cleaned up, to which the Aussie had to concede. He did owe him that.  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes so, since seeing the Avengers I am now into Avengers slash. Surprise, surprise. I am subsequently also into Avengers RPS lol, since that also happens. I actually had to look up tap dancing terms, so if I got some stuff wrong I’m sorry. I’m also more familiar with British slang than Australian slang lol, so again I may have gotten things wrong. Finally, to avoid confusion (being that they’re both named Chris) I use several euphemisms for the boys (ie. the Aussie, Boston native, etc.) I mainly use their last names to differentiate them, though Chris Evans is the only one I refer to as “Chris”.
> 
> Sidebar: Chris Evans does actually tap dance. ...The more you know! *sparkle* And the title is from "Don't Talk To Strangers" by Hedley. I've always loved that line and wanted to use it for something lol.
> 
> Take a drink every time the word "sexy" comes up. Jesus I need a thesaurus.


End file.
